A night of remembrance (A Gorillaz X Fan story)
by blooddust45
Summary: A story i wrote for a fellow fan of gorillaz.


It was a bright and sunny day and 2D and liv were finally all alone in the house...

"Soo liv rememba when we went ta high school togetha?" 2D said in his crackly English voice, liv smiled and nodded her hair in a ponytail and began to sway back and forth along with her head.

"I absolutely love how yah hair sways like that."  
"What for?" liv replied in her famine voice,

"I don't know I just loik it. So about that uniform..."

"What about it 2D?"

"Umm I was wonderen if yew coold put it on fo me?"

"I would love to, but you have to put yours on 2D."

"I got no prooblem with that liv" 2D said as he shot her a wink, she smiled and began to make her way up stairs.

2D then fallowed not able to avert his gaze from her swaying butt that was going side to side in a rather arousing way; it was so arousing it even got his cock to erect a bit to the point it could be seen bulging out somewhat from his pants. As the two made it to the top of the staircase 2D was forced to look away as liv turned around smiled and gave him a sweet loving kiss, the bulge poked her but she thought nothing of it for she considered it his hand or a role of quarters in his pocket.

Liv backed away slowly then noticed his ever growing bulge that was in his pants, she then giggled and blushed a bright shade of pink as she turned back around and entered the guest bedroom, 2D smiled then entered his room and saw his uniform, hanging neatly in his closet apart from everything else on the floor which decorated it with clothing snacks and other items of that nature. 2D pulled the outfit out of his closet and laid it on his bed and began to admire it, he thought back to the days of high school when he wished that liv was his first kiss and not that one girl that's name slipped from his mind ever so many years ago. 2D then came up with a plan inside his head on how to finally spill his true feelings for liv and how he wanted to finally become one with her, he unbuttoned his skinny jeans then dropped them to his ankles, he also slid his underwear to his ankles he then took off his shirt and stepped out of the pants and pink briefed underwear.

2D slid on a white dress shirt and then buttoned it up, he then slid on a black flannel shirt with red trim then he put a white tie with red stripes under the coloured dress shirt, 2D then slid on a pair of black tube socks along with black dress pants, and he then finally slips on a pair of black dress shoes. 2D stands up and looks at himself in the mirror, he smiles his famous front toothless smile, then he dusted his uniform off.

As 2D was began putting his uniform on liv was sliding her cloths off, article by article they fell to the fllor she kept her black bra and panties on and that was it, as liv slid on her black skirt she couldn't help but think about how it would feel if 2D were with her at that moment ready to caress her body with gusto... the simple thought got her warm and fuzzy inside then made her blush slightly as a tingling feeling crept up he privates that were now somewhat wet. She shook the feeling the best she could and slid on identical tops, the only problem was that her white dress shirt and black flannel were stuck above her belly button for her breast had grew a tad bit more than the size they were in high school. She sighed then shrugged knowing that 2D would not mind her showing a little bit of skin, she walked to a mirror then noticed that her skirt was no longer at her knees but was above the palms of her hands if she were to set them to her sides.

She smiled and admired her figure and how the uniform now fit her, but then a knock emitted from the guest room door, she knew who it was. Liv walked casually in her uniform to the door and opened it.

"Ye...ye...yew look amazin luv." Liv smiled at 2D's nervousness and the slight blush on his face.

"You do as well 2D." 2D smiled.

"Thank yah luv. So may I come in liv?" liv nodded and stepped backward letting 2D in through the door. 2D walked in and noticed how livs cloths had seem to have shrunk since the last time he had seen her in them, "Yew are looken pretty hot luv." 2D explained all the while he checked her out practically undressing her with his eyes. Liv caught his ever deep gaze at her figure and began to blush.

"Uh... 2D?"

"Yes luv?"

"What do you think of my old uniform... I know it is a little tight and small now but it..."

Before liv could finish her sentence 2D's lips were quickly pressed against hers; they locked lips for a solid three minutes then 2D released to tell her that she looks amazing no matter how the uniform looks... 2D then leaned in close his lips practically brushing against her ear and said "I don't mind you showing off a lil skin for meh anyway." Liv then smiled and blushed knowing that she knew what 2D was going to think.

2D then interlocked lips again and grabbed hold of her waist dipping his thumbs in the waist line of her skirt and began to slide it off, liv smiled then began to rock her hips in a motion to help him remove the article of clothing. The skirt fell down to her ankles exposing her black underwear arousing 2D and causing his member to erect to the point it pressed against his zipper so hard that it looked as if it were about to pop.

As the kiss became deeper liv moved her hand down and caressed the tip of his member and played with it until it was rock hard, she then unzipped his pants and unbuttoned them then she let them drop to the floor exposing his now rock hard member, she knew what he wanted and knew what she wanted. Liv began to slowly drop her panties and took them off she twirled them on her finger then tossed them aside as she sat and moved slowly further back on the bed, her legs began to open as a sign that she was somewhat ready for him.

2D walked towards her full of lust and sexual tension with his rock hard member bouncing back and forth as he stepped closer and closer to her. Livs eyes were glued to his rock hard cock until he got on top of the bed on his knees and grabbed the top of her thighs and pulled her close to him and looked her in to the eyes as he positioned his now rock hard member on the lips of her privates and awaited her permission. Her breathing and heart rate went sky high as she felt the tip of his cock tease her, she looked at him in worry then saw the smile ensue on his face; liv looked down at their soon to be connected private then at 2D and then she nodded giving him permission to become one with her.

2D took off his and her flannel shirts leaving them only in their dress shirts then gripped her waist and pushed her wet lips against the head of his member, she gasped as the head entered slowly in her body stretching the walls of her clit, he then thrusted fast and deep inside her. Liv's eyes widened as the thrust hit the wall of her uterus, the thrusts grew so deep that he hit the sensitive yet hard cartilage that was the uterus; she moaned and wrapped her arms around him then in an almost surprised like voice pleaded him to thrust faster inside her.

2D smiled then thrusted faster and faster, then after a few minute of intense pelvic thrusting from 2D she could feel his cock grow larger and thicker inside her body indicating that he was about to cum, liv set both of her hands on his chest then pushed him out of her and on to his back on the guest bed, she gasped as his enlarged pleasure cock was pushed outside of her. She then got onto her knees and positioned herself over his erect cock and then dropped on top of it with splotch and began to move her hips in an almost wave like manner grinding his cock against the walls of her tight wet vagina.

She continued this motion until his cock grew to the point he felt as if it were going to explode. 2D gripped her waist and thrusted along with her wet vagina grinding motion then yelled, "LOVE IMA BOUT TA CUUUUM." Liv smiled and continued the motion making him blush red then even more so light with every given moment he was able to hold his seed back. "OIM SERIOUS LUV IM GONNA CUM INSIDE IF YOU DON'T PULL OFF QUICK!" liv simply smiled then replied while she was continuing the motion, "What's stopping you 2D?"

As liv said those magic words 2D let his seed spill deep inside her, he thrusted deep several more times expelling more and more of his seed deep in her body when he finally pulled out his member now limp; you could see the semen leak out of her soak and wet twitching vagina. The site was so erotic and the euphoria was so intense that his cock began to erect again.

"Looks like that will just have to wait huh?" liv said while winking and touching the tip of 2D's cock with her finger teasing the once again erect member.


End file.
